Perdue
by La-Renarde
Summary: Sophia. Es ce que vous vous souvenez de Sophia la fille de Carol ? Qu'a t-elle bien put traverser durant tous le temps où elle a disparu ? A-t'elle été transformé dés le premier jour ? Le troisième ? Quand Hershel disait qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était dans sa ferme avait-il raison ou mentait-il ? Un OS qui retrace ce que la jeune fille a vécu durant cette courte période.


Disclaimer : Avant toute chose ! _**Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas**__,_ ils sont à AMC et Robert Kirkman ( un dieu que je bénit *-* ). Je ne fais que les utiliser.

_Breeeeef ! J'ai décidé d'écrire un OS en me basant sur la fabuleuse série de Walking Dead. Qui comme j'en parlais avec Laura1907, n'est pas assez exploité. ( D'ailleurs en parlant de Laura1907 allez donc faire un tour chez elle pour lires ses merveilleuses fan-fiction et OS ! )_

_Donc revenons en à nos moutons ! Cet OS sera plus particulièrement concentré sur Sophia, la fille de Carol qui avait disparu dans l'épisode 1 ou 2 de la saison 2 de Walking dead et qui avait été retrouvé dans l'épisode 7 en rôdeur dans la ferme d'Hershel. Je voudrais retracer ce que la jeune fille a vécue pendant cet période et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Laisser moi un reviews même d'un mot ou deux, n'oublier pas que ça fait toujours plaisir pour l'auteur ! Sur ce bonne lecture !:) _

* * *

« -Sophia, Carl cachez vous sous les voitures ! » Hurle Rick qui vient d'apercevoir une horde de rôdeurs avancer vers eux. L'homme est en panique et il fait son possible de pour préserver tout le monde.

Sophia s'exécuta alors en se cachant sous la petite berlingo bleue prés de laquelle elle parlait avec son ami Carl, quant à lui, il se cache sous la voiture d'à côté.

La jeune enfant fut soudainement effrayée. Elle serra avec force sa poupée en tissu contre sa peau et leva sa tête tremblante du sol pour regarder ce qu'il se passe autour d'elle. Des pieds par vingtaines envahisse le sol, elle comprend bien qu'il s'agit là de pieds de rôdeurs ce qui lui fait encore plus peur. Elle tourna alors la tête à droite pour chercher du réconfort dans les yeux de Carl. A ce jour le jeune garçon et son unique ami et elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec lui, elle en est même un peu amoureuse mais, ça c'est un secret. Malheureusement pour elle, Carl ne la regardait pas, ses yeux étaient braqués sur les pieds des rôdeurs qui pour l'instant semble simplement traverser l'endroit.

Cela doit bien faire cinq minutes que ça dure, Sophia a de plus en plus de mal à rester calme, son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Elle avait même l'impression que les rôdeurs pouvaient l'entendre donc ça la rendait encore plus nerveuse. Ses larmes redoublèrent et se mirent à rouler silencieusement sur ses joues remplaçant peu à peu les anciennes. Elle avait envie d'être dans les bras de sa mère. Mais sa position l'empêche de pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans le regard bleue océan si rassurant de sa mère. Ce regard l'avait tant de fois rassuré, comme par exemple lorsque Ed, le père de Sophia se mettait à battre sa femme devant les yeux de l'enfant. Après ça, Carol venait toujours voir Sophia et elle la prenait dans ses bras et la berçait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Carol était une femme courageuse, elle était aussi la meilleure des mamans aux yeux de la jeune Sophia.

Pour sa calmer la petite serra un peu plus fort sa poupée contre elle et se mit à penser à sa mère. Dans sa tête elle se récitait mentalement la chanson que cette dernière lui répétait tous le temps avant de s'endormir.

«- Ma poupée chérie, ô jolie Sophia Ferme tes doux yeux,Tes yeux de saphir petit ange d'or tu me fais souffrir, Dors poupée, dors, dors - Il faudrait, je crois pour te rendre sage un manteau de soie de jolis corsages tu voudrais des roses À ton clair béguin des bijoux d'or fin et mille autres choses- Quand papa viendra sur son âne gris il t'apportera de son grand Paris un petit mari qui dira "Papa" Et qui dormira quand on le voudra.Ma poupée chérie, vient de s'endormir gardez-la bien doux beaux et tendres zéphirs, Et vous chérubins Gardez-la moi bien Sa maman l'aime à la folie. »

Mais alors que Sophia venait tout juste de se calmer après s'être passé dans sa tête cette petite chanson inventé par sa mère pour elle, un rôdeur s'arrêta prés de sa voiture et s'abaissa. Cette fois-ci Sophia ne put contenir sa panique et se mit à hurler tout-en tentant de reculer mais son cri ne fit qu'inciter encore plus le mordeur dénudé de toute conscience, à dévorer l'enfant. Elle n'était qu'un bout de viande pour lui et désormais il voulait ce bout de viande. En continuant à hurler, Sophia se hissa hors de la voiture et se mit à courir vers la barrière sur le côté qui faisait office de frontière entre l'autoroute et la forêt.

Carol depuis sa cachette retenu sous une voiture par Lori plus loin observait la scène impuissante. Des larmes semblable à celle qui c'étaient écoulés sur le visage de Sophia coulait désormais sur le doux visage de la mère.

« -Sophia ... »

Avait-elle dit dans un souffle quasi inaudible alors que la horde de rôdeur venait tout juste de les quitter. Ca avait vraiment jouer de malchance ! Les rôdeurs étaient presque tous passés quand il avait fallu qu'un repère Sophia !

Rick ne perdit pas une seconde de plus à rester caché et suivit immédiatement Sophia dans la forêt qui était toujours poursuivie par le même rôdeur plus un autre qui l'avait rejoint lorsque Sophia s'était mise à hurler et ensuite enfuie. Si en temps normal les rôdeurs étaient lents et peu réactifs là dans la forêt ils se montraient plutôt rapide il fallait dire aussi qu'il y avait un repas à la clé ! En l'occurrence Sophia.

La petite fille courrait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en gardant toujours la poupée contre elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait dans la forêt elle se sentait glisser, la terre devenait boueuse et elle manqua une paire de fois de tomber c'était souvent lorsqu'elle se retournait pour voir si ces monstres étaient toujours là derrière elle et oui il était toujours là malheureusement. Peu à peu le souffle commençait à lui manquait, elle était tout de même une gosse de dix ans et tôt ou tard elle ne pourrait plus courir faute de moyen et la panique ne l'aidait pas du tout bien au contraire.

« BOUM ! » Sophia venait soudainement de glisser sur le sol. Elle se releva aussitôt bien qu'un peu secoué puis elle repris sa course rapidement mais quelques secondes plus tard une main l'attrapa. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et son premier reflex fut de se débattre de son agresseur qui se trouvait être Rick. Lorsqu'elle comprit que c'était lui, Sophia cessa immédiatement de s'agiter mais elle était toujours en état de choc.

« - Vite il faut leur tirer dessus ! » S'écria t-elle en se précipitant sur le pistolet de Rick mais celui l'empêcha en se baissant juste à sa hauteur, il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

« - Non Sophia ! Écoute moi ! Si on tirait sur les rôdeurs maintenant la horde de tout-à l'heure entendait et ça ne serait pas deux rôdeurs mais une centaine qu'on aurait à nos trousse tu comprends ? »

La petite blonde acquiesça et il l'a souleva pour la porter avant de se mettre à courir. Deux rôdeurs étaient quand même à leurs trousses et il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. Dans les bras de Rick, Sophia se sentait beaucoup plus rassurée et elle était certaine qu'il la ramènerait à sa mère. L'ancien shérif finit par s'arrêter dans un petit coin d'eau et il posa Sophia à terre qui fut de nouveau en panique.

« -Non Rick me laisse pas s'il te plaît » Dit-elle la voix secouée de sanglot devinant par avance ce qui allait se passer. Mais l'homme n'avait guère le choix il ne pouvait pas et protéger l'enfant et tuer les deux rôdeurs.

« -Chute Sophia ça va aller d'accord ? Regarde moi bien ! Les rôdeurs eux ne peuvent pas s'épuiser contrairement à moi et pour te protéger il faut que je les tue seulement si tu es avec moi je ne pourrais pas te protéger tu comprends ? Alors maintenant tu vas bien écouter ce que je vais te dire Sophia, Tu vas aller te cacher dans le tronc d'arbre tout-au fond et tu ne vas pas en sortir ! Pendant ce temps-là moi je m'occupe des rôdeurs et si je ne reviens pas d'ici 5 minutes tu sors et tu tournes à droite avant d'avancer toujours tout droit ! »

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de la fillette, Rick la soulève et la glisse dans l'ancien tronc d'arbre. Il lui lance un dernier regard en murmurant un « - Ça va aller. » avant de reculer et d'attirer vers lui les rôdeurs qui venaient justement de pointer leurs nez.

« - Hey ! Hey ! Venez par là sales fils de putes ! » Hurla t'il pendant que Sophia regardait la scène recroquevillé sur elle même, elle ferma ses yeux pour éviter de regarder ce qu'il se passait, les rôdeurs étaient trop effrayant même à deux et elle n'était qu'une enfant.

Quelques secondes après que Rick et les mordeurs se soient éloignés d'elle, Sophia bougea aussitôt de sa cachette. Elle voulait rejoindre le groupe toute suite et n'arrivait pas à attendre plus longtemps, elle était bien trop angoissé. Comme convenu, Sophia tourna à droite et se mit à marcher tout droit mais, à mi-chemin elle s'arrêta, une soudaine prise de conscience : Rick lui avait dit de partir seulement au bout de cinq minutes et s'il ne revenait pas et elle avait désobéi. Elle mordit ses lèvres et si ce détail aussi insignifiants soit-il avait son importance ? Et si Rick se faisait attaquer par sa faute parce qu'il partait à sa recherche ? Sophia n'avait nullement envie d'avoir le poids de la mort de Rick sur sa conscience ! Que penserai les autres d'elle ? L'enfant décida alors de revenir sur ses pas c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle fit donc marche arrière mais seulement ... Elle avait oubliée ce que Rick lui avait dit ! Ou devait-elle tourner du coup? A gauche ou à droite ? Son esprit était bien trop embué pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir correctement et elle tourna à gauche au lieu de tourner à droite.

Sophia se mit à marcher à un pas relativement rapide pendant lequel elle ne cessa de regarder autour d'elle, tendant de se rappeler d'un quelconque point de décors qui lui rappelait quelques choses mais rien. C'était le flou le plus total et c'était aussi certainement dut au fait que la jeune fille se trompait totalement de chemin seulement ça ... Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir.

La fatigue commençait peu à peu à se faire sentir physiquement sur Sophia. Mais elle continua de marcher, elle n'avait pas le choix il fallait qu'elle retrouve sa famille. Cependant elle eut l'intelligence de commencer à chercher une cachette pour la nuit avant que le ciel ne devienne noir. Mais avant elle voulait faire une petite pause. Elle se posa pour cela sur le tronc d'un arbre mais alors qu'elle tenta de se relever la jeune fille se raccrocha au tronc. Oui la nature peu parfois faire très mal. La fillette grimaça de douleur en sentant une plaie au niveau de son dos.

Même si la douleur était là, Sophia courra courageusement dans l'espoir de trouver un abri ou elle pourrait passer une dernière nuit en paix sans se faire dévorer par les rôdeurs aux alentours qui ne serait que plus attirés par l'odeur de sang.

Elle tomba sur une maison abandonné non loin de la forêt laquelle elle venait de s'extirper. Sophia hésita quelques instants avant d'entrer dans la maison car elle savait que généralement les maisons contenait des rôdeurs mais au final elle y entra. Par chance la maison était vide mais on ne sait jamais ... Elle préféra rester en bas et pour ça se cacha dans un placard après avoir prit une boîte de sardine en établissant une espèce de lit de misère avec ce qu'elle trouva : quelques torchons pour lui servir de coussins. Puis elle referma la porte de placard sur elle même y trouvant une certaine sécurité. Mais pourtant Sophia restait effrayé. Des larmes coulèrent lentement le long de ses joues d'enfant et elle serra sa poupée contre elle avant de fermer les yeux. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir être dans les bras de sa maman. Et c'est en pensant au visage de Carol qu'elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Sophia se réveilla au alentours de huit heures. Elle n'avait pas franchement bien dormi cette nuit. Se réveillant plusieurs fois aux cours de la nuit en s'imaginant qu'un rôdeur était là, à la guetter. A huit heure donc la fillette décida de se lever pour repartir vers la forêt. Elle aurait certainement de meilleurs chance de retrouver l'endroit ou Rick l'avait laissé la première fois.

Cela devait bien une bonne heure que Sophia était retournée dans la forêt. La petite cherchait désespérément ce petit ruisseau qui faisait son seul point de repère. Et ses efforts finirent par payer étant donné qu'elle le trouva. Dans sa tête maintenant c'était clair : Tout-allait rentrer dans l'ordre et elle allait être retrouvé. Elle se glissa aussitôt dans le troncs de bois et se mit à attendre patiemment. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Quelqu'un arrivait par ici. Sophia tandis l'oreille.

« -Rick ? » Chuchota t-elle tout bas en rampant vers l'extérieur du tronc de bois. Personne ne lui répondit. Elle décida donc de passer sa tête pour en avoir le coeur net.

« -Rick ? »

« - rhzjkzjzj... »

A peine Sophia eut-elle le temps de comprendre que c'était un rôdeur et non Rick que le monstre lui fondit dessus et la mordit sans douceur à la base de son épaule. L'enfant hurla de douleur et réussit cependant à échapper à son agresseur en reculant violemment ce qui d'ailleurs lui arracha complètement sa chair. Sophia recula tant qu'elle pu dans le tronc d'arbre pour échapper à celui qui l'avait condamner à une mort certaine. Par chance le tronc ou elle était s'était glissé était bien trop étroit pour que le rôdeur puisse à son tour s'y glisser, ce qui laissait au moins le loisir à Sophia de mourir en paix. Elle l'avait compris, elle était condamner à mourir comme Amy, comme Jim. Elle se remit à pleurer et se mit en boule, elle chercha à tâton sa poupée mais elle se rendit compte que dans la précipitation, elle l'avait oublié dans la maison. Tant pis, elle mourrait seul. Bientôt les sanglots de Sophia estompèrent et seul le bruit rauque du grognement du rôdeur se faisait entendre, ainsi que les battements faibles du cœur de la fillette mais bientôt seul les grognement se firent entendre. Sophia était morte.

[…] Voilà désormais quatre jours que Sophia a disparu, quatre jours que tous le monde étaient à sa recherche. Elle ? Elle avait été retrouvée trois jours plus tôt environ une heure après sa mort par Ottis, au dessus de la carcasse d'un cerf qu'elle dévorait goulûment. Le fermier l'avait attrapé et emmené ensuite dans la grange avec tout les autres rôdeurs. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva ensuite devant la grande, devant tous le monde. Seulement ce n'était plus Sophia. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un monstre qui voulait de la chair humaine pour satisfaire ses pulsions.

« - Sophia ! » Le cri déchirant d'une femme se fit entendre, celui de Carol. Mais Sophia ne le reconnut pas parce que Sophia était morte, morte depuis trois jours. Elle avança lentement vers le groupe en poussant de léger grognement. Elle ne se disait même pas qu'elle allait se régaler, elle ne pensait plus, elle obéissait seulement à son nouvel instinct. Mais soudain quelques chose traversa sa tête. Elle chuta et tomba au sol définitivement. Le monstre était mort.


End file.
